winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Politea
|relationship = Daphne (former/old friend) |cartoon = The Shark's Eye |lcartoon = The Mystery of the Abyss |italian = Alessandra Korompay |dbro = Rachel Robinson |gallery = Yes }} Politea is a Sirenix possessor and a nymph. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has long brown hair with a fringe that falls on her face and a bun at the back of her head. She has green eyes and rose lips. She wears a long lime scarf that is used as a sash and a belt. She also wears a red dress with the tips of it looks like it was ripped and a pair of pale green sandals. Politea Person.png |-|Monster Form= As a monster, Politea looks like a purple dragon with wing-like flippers instead of arms and a large frill on her neck. She also has two small frills in her cheeks. Politea Monster.png|Politea's Whole Monster Form Politea Monster FV.png|Politea's Monster Form (Front View) |-|Evil Sirenix/Nymph Form= In this form, her skin is pale grey. Her hair is pale turquoise and is long with a fringe that falls on her face. She wears a fuchsia crown that looks like a seashell or the frills she had in her monster form and a long pale blue dress resembles a jellyfish with short sleeves that look like the frills she had as a monster over longer sleeves, and the top is a purple scale-like breastplate and. Her eyes are dark red and her lips are purple. Politea Power.png Personality From the first sight, she seems kind, caring and innocent. But when the Ancestral Witches cursed Daphne, she seemed happy seeing it. She seems to be fond of double-crossing which was evident with Daphne, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. According to Daphne, she is cursed by her lust for power and lost herself into total darkness. Pre-Series Politea was an old friend of Daphne and they fought together against the Ancestral Witches. However, Politea betrayed Daphne and did not assist her against the witches when she needed help the most, and the witches were able to place a curse on Sirenix, turning Daphne into a spirit and Politea into a dragon-like monster. Series Season 5 She makes her first appearance in "The Shark's Eye." She was seen in a vision by Bloom in the Fairy Clock Room, where she learns the story of how Politea betrayed Daphne and both of them were cursed. She lives somewhere in the Infinite Ocean, in a cave shaped like a shark's head called the Shark's Eye. Later, her powers were absorbed by Darcy and Stormy and she faded. Movies Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Politea is the main villain in the third movie. While trying to activate the Emperor's Throne, the Trix accidentally evoke Politea, who is still cursed and is ready to ally with the Trix. She tells them that, to activate the Emperor's Throne, they need to free Tritannus from Oblivion but that they need the vital force of a king for that. The Trix kidnap Sky and free Tritannus, who becomes their ally again to get the Pearl of the Deep. Later, she meets the Winx and uses her powers against Aisha and Bloom causing them to fall to the floor of the Emperor's Throne. Then she takes away Stella's Sirenix powers which traps and tangles her in it. Later on, she pollutes Domino's ocean by using the Pearl of the Deep. She is then destroyed by the Winx, never to be seen again. With Politea gone, Domino's ocean become clear once more. Magical Abilities Since she is a Sirenix possessor and nymph like Daphne, she could possibly have similar powers. When she was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, her Sirenix power became evil, like the Trix's Dark Sirenix. She can also revert any spell which was seen when the Trix were about to attack her. She made Icy freeze herself, Darcy trap herself with the darkness tentacles and Stormy electrocute herself. She can shoot turquoise and pink beams of energy. Also, similar to Tritannus, she can be empowered by pollution. The evil in her Sirenix was dispelled by Darcy and Stormy. Although she cannot return back to her original form, the humans polluted the oceans and upset the balance of the Infinite Ocean, which helped her regain her energy back. With her powers combined with the power of the Pearl of the Deep, she can easily pollute the oceans of Magix and can make herself more powerful than the Emperor himself. Also, she was shown to be more powerful, for she was able to enter Oblivion, unlike the Winx who needed to converge their magic to enter the Infinite Ocean from Oblivion. Politea may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *In Greek, Politeia (πολιτεία) means "Citizenship". *Although Politea made an appearance in "The Shark's Eye", there were only sound effects, not a voice actress. *She has a certain resemblance to Bloom in the face and hair, but Politea has brown hair and Bloom has orange hair. *She is the third person to double-cross the Trix, the first was Darkar, the second was Tritannus and the fourth was Selina. *Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs of Magix to be seen in the series. *Although Bloom's Sirenix wish was for the curse on Sirenix to be broken and its legacy to end forever, Politea was not restored, while Daphne was. Category:Sirenix Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enemies Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Dead Characters Category:Daphne Category:Nymphs